Vladat Gets Prince
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: What happens when bizarre beings from completely different worlds collide?


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

**guestsurprise: This story is based off of my Ben 10 Purchase series! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vladat Ben was sitting and drinking some spiced punch with his brothers. He loved being with Vamps and Whampire more than anything. Ben was right in the middle of telling them what happened with Jocu when they first met.

"Ben come now. You're saying a red monster came into the castle and tickled you into submission?" Whampire chuckled.

"That sounds absolutely absurd," Vamps smirked, now crossing his muscular legs. "I assure you no kind of being like that exists."

"Yes! He does! I swear!" Ben said.

"Ben come now. Perhaps you saw a mutated Tetramand," Vamps cooed teasingly.

"Or perhaps our Benny had a nightmare," Whampire winked. Ben growled lowly. He hated when they ganged up on him like this and made him feel definitely like 'little' brother.

"Guys! I'm serious! He was large, furry and red! And he chased me around! His speed is just as fast as you!" Ben said, pointing at Vamps, who sat up a bit. It was rare of anyone to outdo a Vladat in speed.

"You don't say. Well perhaps we will see about this creature when it comes back," Vamps winked to Whampire.

"That is…IF it comes back," Whampire chuckled, now seeing Ben rolled his green slitted eyes.

"HA HA HA, very funny. You all will see when he comes back. Tickles are somewhat creepy to me." Ben shuddered a bit.

"Oh come now. They are not all bad." Whampire said. "You only say that because we do not normally use them as a form of affection."

"But other species of alien do." Vamps added.

"Yes, and even some humans," Whampire chimed in.

"My family did before they died." Ben said, now hanging his head and remembering. "But I still don't think tickles are necessary for anything or…"

He paused as they saw a bright light appear out of nowhere! They all shot to their feet and got into defensive positions!

"What's going on?!" Ben asked in shock.

"Someone or something is coming through a portal; be ready," Vamps ordered, now gently standing in front of him. Whampire got in front of Vamps, now ready to defend them both.

But they all stared wide eyed as a being shot through so fast that they hit a tree hard and fell to the ground. It was an orange creature with black hair, orange eyes, and a brown sash and short-like garment. He looked similar to a humanoid feline species, but not exactly. But one thing was for sure…he was injured.

"What is he?" Whampire asked, now approaching the new creature slowly.

"I don't know. But he's hurt," Vamps said, now leading the way.

"LOOK! He looks just like Jocu!" Ben said, now pointing.

"Oh Ben, please let's not discuss the red being now," Vamps said, now getting somewhat bored with it.

"Vamps look at him! He looks just like I described to you, just a different color!" Ben said, now jumping up and grabbing Vamps' face and making him look!

"Ow hey!" Vamps said, now smacking Ben's hands away. "Alright you've proven your point young one now relax."

"But I agree with Ben Vamps. Perhaps…he did really see a creature like that." Whampire said, now kneeling before the young being. "Are you alright?"

The orange creature looked at them all and then sent out a warning hiss and made them move back a bit! For you see, Amio was unsure. They looked similar to the Vamps, Whampire, and Ben on Earth but not exactly. So he thought it could be a trap.

"S-Stay where you are!" Amio growled out.

"Easy…now just remain calm. Who are you?" Whampire asked.

"I am Amio and I hail from the Tickle Realm. Or as you humans call it…the Realm of Harava! But you imposters had better stay back!" he ordered angrily!

"Imposters?!" Vamps huffed, now crouching in front of him. "I am the ruler of this planet; what do you mean imposter?!"

"I think I know," Ben chuckled, now coming forward. "They said another guy looks just like me. And us. In another universe. So I guess he thinks we're trying to be imposters of them!"

Amio looked at them and then sniffed them from where he was; they had different scents from the others so they couldn't be imposters. Imposters would have foul scents that would make him confused.

"So you are not imposters. But at the same time, I do not know if you are friend or foe," Amio said uncertainly, now trying to get up. The three spotted a wound from where the Nitians had attacked him.

"Hey easy…let us help you," Ben said, now coming closer.

"K-Keep away!" he demanded, now trying to protect himself. "I heard you as I was coming in. You hate tickles and you hate my kind!"

"Hold on! Wait a second! I never said I hated anyone!" Ben said in shock.

"As I was traveling here to get rid of the Nitians, I heard you talk about tickles being unnecessary," Amio growled, now trying to stand. "Well we use them to represent love and laughter and-" he was cut off as Ben crawled a bit closer, now making Vamps and Whampire surprised.

"Hey hey hey! Calm down! You've got it all wrong," Ben said calmly.

"Please tell me Ben knows what he's doing?" Whampire whispered to Vamps.

"I have no idea; I should hope so," Vamps whispered back, now seeing Ben put his hands in a 'calm down' motion and as crawled towards Amio on his knees.

"Now just relax there," Ben said, now getting closer. Amio's ears flattened, unsure of this Ben. He had never see a Ben before with fangs, slight muscles, a different haircut, and wearing Vladat clothes. But this Ben was a bit more mature than the other Ben simply due to having to learn how to rule and quickly! "Now how about telling us how you got here?"

"The Nitians. They are our natural enemies and they wounded me. I was in a nearby realm and they attacked. I stopped them and had them chase me so they would leave that realm alone. But unfortunately I was too weak to go to my own realm so I crashed here. It was the closest place nearby," Amio said, trying to get up.

"Woah woah…you're not well enough to try and get home now," Ben said, now concerned. He went to give Amio some help but his clawed hand brushed under Amio's chin and made him snort out a laugh. The three froze.

"What was that?" Whampire chuckled.

"Sounds like Ben found a weak spot on our new ally," Vamps smirked, now crossing his arms over his broad chest. Ben then looked at Amio with the most devious look ever.

"Ok, so you have a choice. Either you stay here and let us help you recover or we force you to," Ben said.

"Force me?! Ha! I'd like to see anyone try to f-GAH! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amio laughed as Ben began tickling under his chin playfully. Amio went to protect him self but Vamps and Whampire carefully pinned his arms down, being mindful of his wound.

"Ah ah ah…temper temper Amio," Ben teased, now getting more under his chin and around his neck. He then winked at Vamps and let his claws slide down to his stomach and he wiggled all ten in there!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAP IT!" Amio laughed.

"Will you let us help you?" Ben asked again.

"YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Amio shouted in pure mirth. That second, they let him go and helped him to his feet.

"C'mon, you can use me as something to lean on. Is there anyway you can contact your-"

"Family?" a voice asked. All three turned and saw Jocu walk into view with a smirk on his face. Ben's smile grew bigger than a Cheshire cat's!

"HA! THERE IS HE! NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Ben laughed in glee. Both Vladat brothers stared in shock; they'd never seen a creature like Jocu or Amio before.

"So you both are not aliens?" Whampire asked.

"Hardly. We are mythical beings. I am Prince Jocu and this is Prince Amio. I am sure you have been introduced," Jocu said, now walking over to them and giving them a princely bow. They returned it with their own as well.

"I am King Vamps. These are my brothers…Prince Whampire and Prince Ben. I've heard you two have already met," Vamps chuckled. Jocu winked at Ben.

"We have indeed. I can hear all who need me; whether they be on Earth or in another universe entirely," he said, then turning to Amio. "Now then…you need me to see to those wounds. We can travel back to the realm and-"

"Jocu, why don't you all stay here tonight?" Ben offered, now concerned about Amio and his wound.

"There is plenty of room and you both won't have to travel so far tonight. Come…please be our guests," Vamps offered kindly, now extending a hand leading to the castle.

"Why thank you. I suppose we could stay for a while," Jocu chuckled, now giving Ben a noogie.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Ben laughed, now turning to Amio. "So…are we good?"

"More than good. I apologize for being so hasty; I am glad I have gotten to know you Ben." Amio grinned happily.

"No problem. Although I still think tickles are…" Ben paused as both brothers loomed over him with devious looks.

"Careful Ben…reinforcements are never far behind us," Jocu smirked.

"Huh? What does that mean?!" Ben said, but he got a cold sweat as he heard distant laughter ranging from tenor to bass. "W-Wait a second…th-there's not more of you…is there?!" he said in a somewhat panic.

Jocu and Amio only gave him a playful grin and smacked him with their tails. Jocu then glanced at him over his shoulder. "Every prince has an army Ben…surely you know this," Jocu teased, now having Ben chase after him as the others laughed! Life was never dull; never dull indeed! But Jocu was right…there were more of them indeed!

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Question for everyone. Who has seen the movie called Treasure Planet by Disney? If so, what did you think of it?**


End file.
